1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method of searching for contents in a touch screen, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of hierarchically searching for contents in a touch screen-based device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, touch screen-based devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PDPs), digital cameras, and camcorders have become widely distributed.
Touch screen-based devices may reduce the number of input operations compared to conventional keypad-based devices. The touch screen-based devices store a large number of contents used by users, and output menus, operating states, and data relating to the contents as figures, characters, and videos. For example, contents may include photos, music, messages, phone numbers, and memos.
Thus, the above touch screen-based devices require a solution to enable efficient searching of a large number of contents.